Kill Reviewer
by Devil's Backbone
Summary: Shadow is thirsting for blood. Sonadow, MM in other words. Full lemon in chapter two!
1. Kill Reviewer

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic or any other characters, just the story.

Warnings: M/M, Sexual themes, Silliness

* * *

"Hey, cheer up." 

"….."

Sonic sighed. Shadow had been sulking three days non-stop because of the silliest thing.

"Stop blaming yourself."

"….."

Well, apparently his words rang hollow. The black hedgehog continued to stare blankly at the magazine. If Sonic didn't do something soon, Shadow would make sure hell would freeze over. He began massaging his lover's shoulders, while licking his earlobe in a very suggestive manner.

"What do you say to take this somewhere else?" He suggested slyly.

"….4,6…."

Sonic sighed again. Normally, the black hedgehog would be all over him by now.

"Look, it's not that bad rated. It was your first after all."

Sonic kissed Shadows cheek. He hated it when the black hedgehog was sad or feeling down. Normally, he would cheer up after some hot love making, but he feared it wasn't the solution this time.

"….I'm gonna kill them."

Sonic gulped. Yup, he was serious.

"Come on. It was your first game. And you have to admit, it wasn't the best….." He stopped when he caught the evil eye of his lover. Definitely not good.

"What I'm saying is: I'm sure you will do better next time." Shadow approached him slowly.

"You didn't like it?" He asked in a calm and threatening tone. A tone which promised death if the answer was not to his liking.

"Of course, but…" Now, what was he suppose to say?

"But?..." The black hedgehog urged. Sonic sighed again.

"Fine. Kill the reviewer. But I'm not going to clean up after you this time."

Shadow kissed his mate's lightly on his lips, before grabbing his gun and bazooka.

"Time to kill the reviewer."

* * *

Poor Shadow. His game didn't get too good critics, did it? (For those who didn't get it; Shadow has his own game, but apparently, it wasn't so good…Haven't played it myself, though. And now he's out to get the reviewers.) 

Poor reviewer….

And if you don't review, I'll sic Shadow on you;) Or even better: If I get enough reviews, I'll throw in a lemon.

Devil's Backbone


	2. Full lemon!

Warnings: M/M, Sonic/Shadow, sex, fluff.

**A/N:** The whole sex scene. I'm soooo tired of Sonic/Shadow sex right now from correcting this smut over and over…

Nah, just kidding.

Please help me with grammar mistake, and please review and bla, bla, bla. And just so you know, this chapter contains a **gentle Shadow**! Creepy...

Enjoy!

* * *

Shadow growled slightly.

On the bed was Sonic, smirking with his legs separated.

On the nightstand was the lube, ready to be used.

"Nh, Shadow. Help, please?", Sonic pointed at his proud erection, ready to be touched and toyed with.

"And this?", he slowly started to work his fingers inside his anal entrance, moaning in delight when he touched the special place which made him shudder with pleasure.

"Do I have to do it all by myself?", he grinned. Like Shadow had the willpower to just stand there and watch.

Voyeurism wasn't his style.

Shadow felt a vain pop. The gun he was planning to use to get rid of the critiques was slowly finding its way to the floor.

Forget reviewers. Forget pride.

Shadow pounced.

The blue hedgehog yelped when his legs was roughly placed on his mate's shoulders. Now THAT was fast, even for him. Shadow kissed him with all his might, forcing his tongue inside the warm cavern. Sonic sighed, and let the black wonder explore his mouth. The said wonder took the lube from the nightstand and squirted a large amount on his fingers.

He slowly worked his digits inside the warm, welcoming hole. Sonic bit his hand, trying not to moan when Shadow attacked his favourite spot mercilessly. He knew him too well. All of his weak spots and desires. Shadow knew. And he also knew how to use the knowledge to full extent.

The raven, on the other hand, had a though time not to just fuck his blue lover senseless. Without lube that is. The hole was constricting around his fingers, and it got even tighter every time he touched the prostate. He growled. Sometimes he wished he wasn't so caring and considering.

Now **that** was a joke.

The only person he would show the much hidden affection was the squirming hedgehog beneath him.

Sonic was his, and no one else could have him.

Shadow took out his fingers and placed something **much** larger at the entrance. "Get ready." he growled, with a strange gentleness. Sonic felt tears gathering in his eye corners.

No on would ever see him like this. No one but Shadow.

And then he was smothered.

**-SS-**

Tails shuddered downstairs, and tried to block out the grunts and screams of pleasure. He knew something like this was going to happen after Shadow's rage. It always started like this:

Shadow gets upset. Sonic tries to calm him down.

Shadow's still upset.

Sonic starts flirting with him.

And _then_, it would end like this:

Shadow becomes horny.

Sonic would then literary become a very, _thoroughly _fucked hedgehog.

And poor Tails would have to listen to Sonics screams of pleasure. Mostly it was just incoherent babble, but he could sometimes make out "More!", and "You like that, huh?" which was usually followed by "Yes! Don't stop!"

Tails needed a good psychologist, and probably some pair of earplugs. Luckily, he had an escape plan.

He called a certain echidna on the phone, and cringed when the blue hedgehog upstairs whined high pitched. What the hell was Shadow doing to him anyway? Tails shuddered, and banged his head to the wall. Mental image!

"Yes?"

A heavenly voice finally answered. The fox almost kissed the phone, but decided against it. Time was a waste of sex free space.

"Knuckles, please let me sleep over!"

**-SS-**

"Harder, you bastard!"

Shadow growled. How corny it may sound, he was getting turned on by the provocation. And Sonic knew it.

The blue hedgehog was sweating and clinging to his lover. His nails were drawing some blood from Shadow's back, but he didn't seem to care. Pain was the main ingredient in pleasure, and right now Shadow was feeling so good. The tight channel was squeezing his rock hard boner, and he had to restrain himself more than once from coming.

Sonic had stamina; Shadow respected him for that.

Finally, the blue hedgehog let himself loose. Too tired from the screaming, all he could do was laying back and moan as he was brought upon climax. The pleasurable feeling was flowing through his body, and making him see shiny dots on his lover's face.

The sight of the sexy image underneath him was all Shadow needed. Seconds after he emptied himself in the condom, groaning loudly before falling beside Sonic in exhaustion.

After some heavy breathing, he collected some tissues and began cleaning up the mess on his chest. Sonic was watching him with his usual cocky grin.

"No regrets?" Shadow shared his own trademark smirk before draping one arm over Sonic's chest. "Non." he said, before kissing his lover softly on the mouth. Both hedgehogs snuggled up together and fell asleep almost instantly.

Outside, a certain, pink haired hedgehog kept knocking on the door.

* * *

**A/N:** And there you have it. A full fledged lemon scene. I know it was short, but at least it was something.

Not sure if I'm going to write more. It wasn't supposed to become a story with real plot… anyway, if I decide not to write more chapters, then this is THE END!

Thanks for reading:)

Devil's Backbone


End file.
